clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Help Force
Help Force (also knows as HF CPO, Help Force CPO) is a Major Army functioning in the Club Penguin Online CPPS , which was formed by Ayan ( KitKat89 ) in the March of 2018. The HF is one of the largest armies in the CPOAL. Motto: Unleash the Power of Helping Website: https://hfofcpo.com/ Discord Chatroom: Click Here Help Force Archives : Click Here 'History' The Formation [ 1st Generation ] : Leaders under this Generation : Ayan, Tim, Morty, Attacker => Creation : The Help Force CPO was created by Ayan on 9th March 2018 as the “Helping Friends”. Due to the Defacement of the server within a day , The Help Force CPO was Officially formed on 11th March 2018 running on the CPPS : Club Penguin Online. It was made as a Stamp Helping Group with 5-6 Members doing Segments which were basically 1 Hour Stamp Helping Sessions. => Legends Cup 2018 : The Help Force grew to a Small Medium Sized Army , Maxing 8-10 Penguins in Stamp Events. By July , Staffs were hired and the server was set up amazingly with scheduled Events happening around. In July , the CPO Creator , Riley , announced the Army Tournament : Legends Cup , which started in the Mid July. As the Army was not that Big , The Help Force defeated Wild Ninjas in the 1st Round but lost to the Elite Guardians in the 2nd after facing a one sided battle. => ETA Tension Period and the Fall : After hosting a series of Events , as the Summer was about to end , The Help Force and the Elite Trackers and Activities faced a series of fights due to a misunderstanding which happened during the army events. Soon , the Troops started going inactive and 4 People from the staff team retired. This pushed the army into a dark age resulting in the max dropping , and the server becoming Idle. Soon , in September , After the Joining of troops such as BestPenguin and Christene , Morty helped to regain the activeness of the Army along with these Troops. => GMA War and the Uprise : During the time of the World War between the United Front and the New Dawn Alliance , the Help Force regained the Activeness hosting various Fun Events continuously under their main leader Ayan. This also resulted in the alliance between Help Force and the Green Mercenaries. But soon , A Practice battle turned the tables which resulted in a Short Term war , After 2 Battles , the GMA Merged into RPF lol. => AGC and the Christmas Chaos : Soon in November , An Alliance was formed between Help Force and the Ninjas , which has been one of the most Inseparable bonds between 2 Armies in the CPO History. It soon included allying with Templars. The Christmas Chaos was hosted , The Help Force winning the 1st Round and after a breath-taking battle with the Pirates , the Templars turned their faces towards the alliance leaving it. After the Christmas Chaos ended , the Templars and the Elite Guardians decided to rebel against the Club Penguin Online’s Army League creating the NVA. This resulted in the formation of the Huge Alliance : GOW of War between Help Force , Pirates and the Ninjas , under the leadership of Epic101 and Ayan. The War between GOW and NVA lasted for many days until Edu Leader decided to go for a Peace Treaty. => The Golden Age and the January Drama : Soon , due to Mass Recruiting , the Help Force got bigger and bigger and by the end of December started maxing around 40. This was the time when the Leader : Morty retired from the Help Force. The Help Force soon got into their Golden Age for the first time lead by Ayan maxing 60+ on CPO. The January Drama was a setback for the Help Force CPO. Armies like EGCP and Templars started conspiring against the CPO AL and were deciding to move out of it. This was when DrFlen entered the community , Overthrew the google ranking for the Help Force Website and due to continuous Pressure and Blackmails , due to all this , Ayan decided to move Help Force to Club Penguin Rewritten , and the Help Force thus was declared as Banned from Club Penguin Online. As it was never the wish of the Help Force Staff to move to CPR , Ayan decided to go against Dr Flen and talked back to Riley and Epic to get HF back into CPO. At first , the HF was not allowed back in , but soon , the other Help Force Server created by CPO was deleted and the Help Force was allowed back in CPO under certain terms. This Resulted in the loss of more than 50% of the Active troops in the Army and this Incident thus set the Help Force with a New Set of Leaders and a New Generation. -----------------x------------------ The Golden Era [ 2nd Generation ] : Leaders under this Generation : Ayan , Attacker , Spotty , Elpiojo => Rebuild and the MAC War : The 2nd Generation started with a new Hype. Intense Recruiting , along with a shadow of battles and wars. The Help Force formed the National Armies Alliance alongside the Ninjas and Aliens of CPO. In the meantime , due to some Controversies , the Aliens sided with the Fashion Army and formed another alliance against the NAA called the Modern Alliance of CPO. This resulted in a war which consisted of several battles , Every one of which was won by the Help Force and the National Armies Alliance. => Tensions between the Major Armies : The Help Force grew bigger & bigger recruiting about 400 Troops every week. During this time , the Light Troops started conspiring against the National Armies Alliance , when their Staff Announcements were leaked to us. This resulted in the start of one of the Most Fierce set of Battles in CPO. The Help Force invaded Flurry Capital in an AUSIA Event. This Provoked the Pirates into joining LT’s Side , and soon with the Templars , engaged in several battles with the Help Force in Club Penguin Online. Due to the results being completely Biased in around 2-3 Battles , the Help Force retreated from the Black Alliance war stating that the Server Map of the Army League would not be considered from the Army. => NAA Reform and the Templars War : Soon , the Help Force and Pirates decided to enter into Neutrality and it was no longer , until they joined the National Armies Alliance. With 4 of the Best Armies being in the Alliance ; Help Force , Pirates , Royals , Aliens , The National Armies Alliance was totally reformed and it was a set of Huge Events in Club Penguin Online. => The Triads and the Growth : One of the Best Set of Leaders the Help Force has got, is the Triads : Ayan , Spotty , Elpiojo. Together , after the Wars , they worked together introducing many new things. Calendars , the Spanish Community , 3 Zonal Recruitment , etc. were introduced into HF which indeed made the Army better. The Help Force defeated the Pirate Army of CPO and soon got the No.1 Place on the Army Top Ten and managed to stay at the Place for around a Month , While they also entered their Second Golden Age maxing 60+ for 3 Weeks Consecutively , while the most being the 4k Helpers Party Event. => Retirement of Ayan : Ayan announced his retirement from the Help Force and the Club Penguin Armies. The Retirement Event was preceded by a week full of Fun Events , Surprises and many more things. It was a very major event in the Help Force’s History as the Main Leader until now was retiring and the Baton to Lead the Army was put into the rest of the Triads’ Hands : Spotty and Elpiojo. -----------------x------------------ The New Lead [ 3rd Generation ] : Leaders under this Generation : Spotty, Elpiojo, Kavacado, Lottie Trivia * The Help Force had its name as "Helping Friends" before it was renamed to The Help Force. * The Help Force was actually created on 7th of March 2018 with the name "Helping Friends" but due to the Defacement , It was Re-Created on the 11th of March 2018. * The First Gamer of the Week of the Help Force is Geleto2402. * Maurox has won the Gamer of the Week 8 Times. * There are 3 Websites of the Help Force [ 2 trying to overtake the main one lol ] * Spotty Elizabeth is 5'1 in real life. Category:Club Penguin Online Category:Armies Created in 2018 Category:Active Armies Category:Stubs Category:Armies